Boyfriends and Husbands
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Love is in the air! Couples are shipped and proposals are made and couples will be broken too! Collection of one shots, I will be taking requests from time to time.
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

**A/N: Besides all the depression in Thirteen Reasons Why, I decided to make a collection of one shots about the couples I ship from Minecraft.**

**I'm using their Minecraft skins, not the real person. **

_Chapter 1: Proposal_

DanTDM stood outside his girlfriend, Jemma's bedroom door.

He was finally going to propose to her.

She was just the right one, perfect.

Her beautiful blonde hair, her luscious lavender blue eyes, that smile though.

"Jemma?" he knocked on the door, a small box behind his back.

"What is it, Dan?" she asked. He knelt down and brought out the box.

"Jemma, I saved a lot of money to buy a pickaxe. So, I spent nearly a month trying to find a diamond. But, will you marry me?" Dan asked, full of hope.

Jemma smiled brightly, "Of course!" she hugged her soon-to-be-husband.

"Wanna go out for dinner? I mined some gold along the way"

"Let's go!" they headed out.

They were happy as can be.

"I was kinda saving up for a pickaxe myself, I didn't know if you had the guts to propose"

"Jemma!"

They both laughed.

**A/N: Sorry, if it was short. I will take requests from time to time. Next is going to be Lee and Rosie! I know a certain reviewer named Willow will like that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fish Cakes

**A/N: By the way, if you listen to the song 'Boyfriend' by Big Time Rush, that'll be more suitable for the story... Than listening to your parents arguing about stuff...**

_Chapter 2: Fish Cakes_

Rosie was on the border between the Xbox and PC worlds, she was in her human skin. Her blue her waved as the breeze kicked in.

She was watching the sunset alone. Amy and Salem were busy at their homes, apparently Salem's boyfriend had broken up with her. **(More will be explained** **later) **

Meanwhile, a certain brown bear was bored, trying to think of something to do.

"Maybe I should..." he looked over the items in his chest. There was some fish, wheat, buckets and sugar cane. He chuckled to himself.

"Almost what I need for a fish cake" then it hit him. Rosie! He headed outside of his painting and saw Ester on Stampy's balcony. Ester had just popped out an egg. He quickly grabbed it and climbed back upstairs. He crafted sugar and threw then into the crafting table.

"Milk..." he had three empty buckets, he went to the Crazy Cow Milk Bar and grabbed some milk.

After the cake had been made. He carefully sliced the half of a quartz half slab, making something of a plate. He place the cake and put the fish on the side.

"Perfect" he headed outside to look for Rosie.

()()()

Finally, after searching for a few minutes, he had found Rosie. On the border of the Xbox and PC.

"Hey, Rosedog" Lee called out.

"Oh, hey there Leematoad. Whatcha got there?" she replied.

"A little something from yours truly" he showed her the cake.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Thank you, Lee"

"Rosie, will you officially be my girlfriend?" Lee waited for a reply but instead got a kiss straight on the lips. After they pulled apart. Rosie was blushing.

"Wait, are we allowed to date? I mean you like twenty and I'm still a teenager" Lee said.

"This is Minecraft" she replied.

"Oh, right..."

They ate the cake until midnight, where the only light was Salem's house in the distance behind them.

There were two silhouettes, one with a party hat and another one who was a girl. They were splashing milk on each other.

Lee and Rosie were happy together. Even if their ages were apart...

It _is _Minecraft.

**A/N: This one shot was dedicated to a reviewer named Willow. She doesn't have a profile. But she is my friend.**


	3. Chapter 3: Worldwide

**A/N: Review replies!**

**Rose: My favorite episode of Big Time Rush is... Well, don't judge because Nickelodeon is not working on my cable so I haven't seen it in a while. (A year to be exact) But the episode features the songs 'Boyfriend' and 'Worldwide.**

**Okay, I decided to make StampyXAmy early. There will be two segments for this shipping. The second one will be after the next one after this. (if that made any sense)**

**Enjoy! (Worldwide requested by Rose)**

_Chapter 3: Worldwide_

Stampy sat in his room.

_Why did Amy have to go today? _He thought to himself. How could a long distance relationship work between them?

He couldn't help that he was missing something. Amy was already probably on her plane on her way to Pixel City.

"Did I forget something?" he asked himself. Then it hit him like ten tons of bricks.

"Goodbye kiss!" he rushed into his living room where Squid, Dan and Lee were hanging out.

"So, I proposed to her yesterday-" Dan began but being interrupted by Stampy.

"I forgot the goodbye kiss!" the three other guys gasped.

"But you never forget!" Squid exclaimed

"I know!" Stampy shouted back "But it's already too late..."

"Look, it's never late for true love..." Lee said.

"IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN FLY!" Deadlox shouted from the window.

"Wut?" they said in unison.

"Okay... We need to go!" Stampy shouted.

()()()

Amy stood in the cue. Why did she have to go now? When she just made a relationship that could actually go somewhere!

Then she heard shouting behind her.

She Dan and Lee pushing past everyone in sight. Squid running along peoples heads. She raised her brow and looked back in front of her.

"Stampy!" she exclaimed. He was there.

"We forgot the goodbye kiss" he said.

"You really went through all that for me?"

"Of course... Your my pretty pink flower"

Amy giggled. They shared their last kiss, their last kiss for two months.

Amy went through her gate and looked back. The guys were waving her goodbye, Stampy smiled and waved.

"Don't worry, bro. She'll be back" Squid said.

**(This is probably the perfect time to listen to 'Worldwide')**

They looked out the huge glass window. Amy's plane took off.

Stampy's ears drooped down. Lee put his sword over his chest. Squid took off his party hat and Dan closed his eyes.

They would remember her.

Worldwide.

()()()

**A/N: Very romantic, yah?**


	4. Chapter 4: Milk Fight

**A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews!**

_Chapter 4: Milk Fights_

Salem was in her bedroom. Soaked in milk and crying.

Earlier that night, she was on a date with her so called "boyfriend", TheBajanCanadian. They were both great fighters and both single.

That is, until Mitch did something to her.

He spilled milk on top of her.

"You're horrible at PvP! I break up with you!" Mitch then walked away while Salem ran back to her house.

()()()

Squid sat in his room thinking, _How come everyone has a girlfriend except me? _He looked around his room and saw a bucket of milk.

He smiled and grabbed it. He was going to do something for Salem. He was just simply going to give her a bucket of milk.

"Hey, Salem!" he knocked on the door politely.

"Go away..." she replied, still sobbing.

"I just wanna give you something" he said, he cracked the door open a bit.

_Why is she crying? _He thought and saw that she was covered in milk. She smiled and stepped in.

"Salem, can you just look behind you for a sec?" he asked. Salem did so, and right on cue Squid spilled the milk over himself. Salem laughed a bit.

"I see that you laughing!" Squid exclaimed in a sing-song voice and sat next to her. Salem silently grabbed another bucket of milk next to her and splashed him with it. Squid did the same.

"MILK FIGHT!" Deadlox shouted from the window.

And they did so.


End file.
